Supreme Red Ranger
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|"Ned"= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|"Sweeney"= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Supreme Red Ranger |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male (presumed) |season = Power Rangers |casts = Ben M. Metheny (voice) Various (civilian) |firstepisode = Once A Ranger (alternate) |lastepisode = Rangers Stampede |numberofepisodes = 9 (Super Megaforce) 2 (movies) |complex2 = |-|30= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|35= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|40= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}"I’m the above all leader, Supreme Red Ranger!" Supreme Red Ranger is the embodiment of all primary Red Warriors of the long running Power Rangers series. Biography Supreme Red Ranger is the embodiment of all primary Red Rangers who gives Tyzonn the Power Rangers Address Book to find older Power Rangers members to fight Chronos. Before the beginning of Super Megaforce, Supreme Red Ranger searched the universe for the Ranger Keys and formed the Red Pirates, taking Gosei and Rolly Joger under his wing. However, after Rolly learns of his true intentions and sold out their group to the Armada, Supreme Red Ranger entrusts Gosei with the bulk of the Ranger Keys, the Super Mega Skyship Zord, and Tensou. He disappears, leading the Armada forces in his direction and allowing Gosei to escape to form a new team of Rangers. After the fall of the Armada, Supreme Red Ranger finally appears to Gosei who gives thanks to him before he vanishes. Sometime later he mysteriously reappears to test the Royal Beast Ranger’ worthiness of being a Power Rangers team. Ranger Forms |-|35 = |-|40 = ;Weapon Recreation Supreme Red Ranger can also recreate any weapon a Red warrior has handled before, either which he or another warrior can wield. In the movie, he recreated the Red Dino Ranger's Tyranno Staff to use against Chronos. He also recreated S.P.D. Red Ranger's Delta Blasters and Red Wind Ranger’s Ninja Sword for Red Overdrive Ranger to use. ;Power Rangers Ball It is a dominantly white soccer ball with rings of the Power Rangers colors (Red = Supreme Red Ranger, Yellow = Yellow Mystic Ranger, White = S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Gold = Solaris Knight, Black = Black Dino Ranger, Blue = Blue Wind Ranger) around it, with the silver V representing Mercury Ranger. With this ball, the Power Rangers warriors were able to execute a similar finisher from Power Rangers teams who used a ball for a team attack, ending with Mercury Ranger hitting a flying kick to propel a burning Power Rangers Ball to the target. This also pays homage to the first Power Rangers team in existence (Power Rangers Protox) group attack, the "Protox Storm". ;Power Rangers Soul Supreme Red Ranger can act as a vessel to power up BattleFleet Megazord by receiving the Spirits of Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, Love and Hope respectively from Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger, Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger, Sam/S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Charlie “Chip” Torn/Yellow Mystic Ranger, Daggeron/Solaris Knight and Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger, each representing a part of the Power Rangers Spirit. With these Spirits, BattleFleet Megazord is upgraded into Legend BattleFleet Megazord. ;Power Rangers Address Book The Power Rangers Address Book is a book possessed by Supreme Red Ranger that lists information on every Power Rangers member. He gives it to Tyzonn so he can recruit past heroes to help. The book features pictures of all Core Rangers, and the 6th Rangers. ; * Super Mega Saber - Veteran Powers= Being the representation of every Red Warrior there is in Power Rangers for 30 years, Supreme Red Ranger has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. He simply states the transformation call 'Veteran Powers, (Red Ranger Name).', a transformation sequence is shown, similar to the original transformation but with Supreme Red Ranger inserted in. In the movie, he only transforms into two Red warriors: ' Red Mystic Ranger' of Power Rangers Mystic Force and Red Wild Force Ranger of Power Rangers Wild Force, using their respective attacks against the villains. In the role call, he briefly changes into Red Wild Force Ranger, Red Wind Ranger , ' Red Dino Ranger' , S.P.D. Red Ranger and Red Mystic Ranger . He seems to be able to recreate the Red Warriors attacks such as Red Mystic Ranger’s ' Power of the Phoenix' and Red Wild Force Ranger’s Blazing Attack . He also recreated Ninja Storm Rangers' group attack Shadow Slash . By the time he encountered Gosei, it's assumed he currently embodies the forms and powers of post-Operation Overdrive Red Warriors as well before giving him the Ranger Keys because of the 35 (later 40) on his chest. ;Red Rangers - Ace Straight Flush Ranger= *'Ace Straight Flush Ranger' **Weapons ***'Straight Flush Cannon' **Attacks ***Royal Straight Flush Storm ***Shocking Kick - World Force Japan= *'World Force Japan' **'World Bat' ***Spear **'World Force Blaster' - Red Delta Tech Ranger= *'Red Delta Tech Ranger' **'DT Stick' **'DT Punch' - Eagle Solar Flare Ranger= *'Eagle Solar Flare Ranger' **Weapons ***'Solar Stick' ****Katana **Attacks ***Eagle Slash - Atlantis Ruby Ranger= *'Atlantis Ruby Ranger' **Ruby Ribbons - Red Battalion Ranger= **Attacks ***'Grand Explosion' ***'Battalion Dynamite' ****'Super Battalion Dynamite' - Red Virtual Force Ranger= *'Red Virtual Force Ranger' **Weapons ***'Virtual Sword' ****'Fire Sword' **Attacks ***Virtual Force Kick ***Virtual Charge - Red Blitz Ranger= **Attacks ***'Dragon Blitz' - Red Prism Ranger= **Weapons ***'Prism Sword' - Red Lightning Ranger= **Attacks ***'Lightning Hand' ***'Life Aura' - Falcon Hunter= *'Falcon Hunter' **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***Falcon Slash - Fast Track Red= *'Fast Track Red' **Combination Attack - Red Supersonic Ranger= **Weapons ***'V Sword' ***'Supersonic Ball' **Attacks ***'V Slash' ***'Supersonic Attack' - Red Flight Attack Ranger= *'Red Flight Attack Ranger' **'Bird Blaster' **'Wing Sword' - Red Ranger= ;Arsenal: * Power Sword - Red Squadron Ranger= **Weapons ***'Squadron Rod' ***'Squadron Blades' ***'Dragon Chakram' **Attacks ***'Ki Shoot' - Alien Red= ;Arsenal: * Aquitian Saber - Zeo Red= ;Arsenal: * Zeo V Power Sword]]/Battle Sword ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick - Turbo Red= ;Arsenal: * Turbo Lightning Sword - Space Red= ;Vehicle: * Galaxy Glider - Galaxy Red= ;Arsenal: * Quasar Saber * Magna Talon - Red Lightspeed Ranger= ;Arsenal: *'Rescue Morpher' *'Rescue Blaster' *'Thermo Blaster' *'Rescue Claw' *'V-Lancer' *'Battle Booster' *'Trans-Armor Cycle' *'Lightspeed Cycle' *'Mobile Armor Vehicle' - Time Force Red= ;Arsenal: *'Chrono Morpher' *'Chrono Blaster' *'Chrono Sabers' *'V-1' *'Electro Booster' *'Red Vector Cycle' *'Strata Cycle' - Wild Force Red= ;Arsenal: * Jungle Sword - Ninja Storm Red= ;Arsenal: * Ninja Sword * Hawk Blaster - Dino Thunder Red= ;Arsenal: * Thundermax Blaster * Tyranno Staff - SPD Red= ;Arsenal: * Delta Blasters - Mystic Red= ;Arsenal: * Magi Staff - Overdrive Red= ;Arsenal: * Drive Lance - Jungle Fury Red= ;Arsenal: * Tiger Battle Claws - Ranger Red= ;Arsenal: * Nitro Sword * Street Saber - Samurai Red= ;Arsenal: * Spin Sword * Fire Smasher - Megaforce Red= ;Arsenal: * Power Cards * Mega Blaster * Dragon Sword - Super Megaforce Red= ;Arsenal: * Super Mega Blaster * Super Mega Saber - Cheetah Spy Ranger = Arsenal *'Spy Morpher' *'Binocular Dagger' *'Camera Shooter' **'Spy Blaster' *'Transpod' - Red Dino Charge Ranger = Arsenal *'Dino Charge Rifle': The combined form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Sword. **'Dino Charge Changer': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. **'Dino Charge Sword': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Dino Charge Changer. *'Dino Buckle': Saurus Battery storing belt and communicator. - HT 1= Arsenal *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Sword - Red Ninja Strike= Arsenal *Shinobi Blade *Ninja Gun *Ninja Buckle *Clockwork Weapon *Boost Blade - Red Eagle= Arsenal *Royal Morpher *Royal Beast Slasher *Eagle Blade - Cosmo Leo= Arsenal *''' Cosmo Buckle''' *Star Blaster *Constellation Weapon **Leo Sword - Thief Red= Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang - Patroller 1= Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Speaker Baton - A.S. Red= Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Red Token **Power Token Zords * T-Rex Armorzord - Shine Machine Red= Arsenal *Jewel Morpher *Shine Machine Blaster **Shine Gun **Machine Sword Mecha * Ruby Truckzord }} }} Ranger Keys Supreme Red Ranger Ranger Key is a toy-exclusive Ranger Key which is part of the "Legends" series of toys along with Ranger Keys of the first three Beastly Spy Rangers, released with the DX Legendary Morpher toy. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in Power Rangers. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one into Supreme Red Ranger. Notes *Due to the selection of Reds he has, it could mean that he is the embodiment of all primary Reds, who have been around since the beginning of their respective seasons. He does not have the spirits of Quantum Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Wolf Warrior, or the female Red Samurai Ranger, who are also red. **He embodies also the New Powers’ primary Red Rangers, hence the number on his chest. **He can also assumes the primary Red Rangers’ civilian identities. *Supreme Red Ranger is the only Legendary Ranger that does not have his own Ranger Key in the series. However, a toy version of the Ranger Key does exist as part of the Super Megaforce toyline. *Supreme Red Ranger's ability to transform into past heroes precedes Kamen Rider Xtreme where the titular hero could transform into past Kamen Riders. The idea of a series where the hero(es) regularly change into past heroes would later be used in Power Rangers Super Megaforce of course, where the Super Mega Rangers can change into any of the other Power Rangers teams. **Supreme Red Ranger's Veteran Powers ability is similar to whenever the Super Mega Rangers activate a Legendary Ranger Mode in a tribute episode, going through the entire transformation sequence into the Red he is becoming (as seen both when becoming Red Mystic Ranger and Red Wild Force Ranger). ***Ironically, he never changes into a past warrior in any of his appearances in Super Megaforce, despite the fact that the main heroes have that ability as well. *He is the only Ranger to not belong to any actual Power Rangers series. *Supreme Red Ranger is the first Ranger to have two rangers keys based off of him followed by Beetle Spy Ranger and Red Dino Charge Ranger. See Also * - counterpart in . Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce Category:Power Rangers Royal Beast Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Team-up Movies Category:Team-Up Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2006 Category:2014 Category:2019 Category:Multiple Civilian Identity